1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to toilet seat hinges, and more particularly to spring hinges for maintaining toilet seats in an upright position.
2. Background of the Prior Art:
Devices to maintain a toilet seat in an upright position are known in the art. Generally, such devices comprise a hinge containing a spring mechanism to bias the toilet seat upward. For example, Warnberg (U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,077) discloses a hinge arrangement for mounting toilet seats and lids which extends laterally between the rear support arms of a toilet seat. The spring hooks under the connecting arms of the seat and exerts a bias which maintains the toilet seat in an upright position. Mercur (U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,049) discloses a spring attachment for toilet seats in which a helical spring has an end which extends underneath a toilet seat to bias it upward.
Typically, the spring hinges of the prior art are complicated arrangements of parts and are specifically fitted to a particular type or size of toilet seat, and they are not adaptable for use on any type of seat other than the type with which they are initially installed. In other words, spring hinges of the prior art cannot be retrofitted onto other various types of seats. Furthermore, the complexity of the prior art devices makes them relatively difficult and costly to manufacture. It would be useful and highly desirable therefore to have a simple, easily manufactured spring hinge which could be fitted not only with new toilet seats, but also retrofitted onto existing toilet seats.